Spying
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Ran Sonoko,and Sera spy on Kaito and Shinichi. They want to know who is more dominant in their relationship.


Sonoko, Sera, and even Ran had been wondering who the dominant partner was between Shinichi Kudou and Kaito Kuroba. Ran argued that it had to be Shinichi since clearly Kaito followed after him like a puppy. Sonoko believed that her fellow Kid lover had to top in the relationship she didn't think that Shinichi would take the initiative to make a move. Sera had mixed feelings Shinichi seemed to have Kaito wrapped around his little finger, but Kaito clearly was the more possessive and aggressive one. Sonoko pointed out to Ran once that it was clear that the magician dominated the detective when they walked to school with Kaito's arms wrapped around Shinichi's waist and head on his shoulder. Ran told Sonoko that, that did not prove anything in fact she thought it proved that Kaito was clingy and needy making the magician the submissive. Ran refused to believe that her strong willed best friend would let someone else take any control in his life, even if said person was a manipulative magician. Sera suggested that they should spy on the couple to see for themselves. Ran rebuked the idea, but fallowed along with Sera and Sonoko to make sure they kept their spying to public places only. A week of spying lead nowhere being restricted to only public places made it hard to judge. Both Shinichi and Kaito seemed to be well balanced. When Kaito went out of his way to embarrass his detective, said detective got the magician back for it later. To no one's surprise Kaito thought up the dates and dragged Shinichi around to them. Watching Shinichi have so much fun without cases, made Ran happy her best friend looked so happy with Kaito. Since being introduced to Kaito Ran had not thought the man would be any good for Shinichi, Ran couldn't tell if Kaito was genuine, but after a week of spying Ran felt reassured that yes Kaito was indeed sincere. Ran might have been satisfied with their spying, but Sera and Sonoko were not. Kaito might have taken Shinichi on the dates, but Shinichi ended up paying more than half the time. When the two kissed it was always short and sweet, Sonoko actually whined about not being able to see them in a hot make out session. Sera had tried to persuade the two other girls that they had no other choice but to put up spy camera's and bugs inside Shinichi's house. Ran had put her foot down when Sera had suggested such an awful and unlawful thing, Sonoko had sided with Ran because there were lines the heiress was not about to cross. Sera huffed at being out voted, but complied. Ran thought that Sera had to crazy to advocate such a thing, Shinichi would kill them if he ever found out, and it would be worse if Kaito found out. The magician had mercilessly prank the last person who dared to try and see his boyfriend naked. Ran did not want to ruin her friendship with the detective nor did she want to be found up a flagpole with purple hair and green skin, not that Shinichi would let that happen to her. So Saturday came, and the three females found themselves at the police station filling out their statement with Shinichi and Kaito. The girls waited around a table for Shinichi to finish his report, while Kaito leaned against the wall next to exist bouncing his foot up and down.

The down side of having his lovely detective solve the case Kaito always had to wait twice as long for him then everyone else. Sometimes Shinichi stayed a little while talking to the other detectives, and it drove Kaito crazy when it happened in the middle of a date. The pair had more half dates then completed ones, Kaito had to add heists to his list of completed dates just to even things up. Yes the thief would always and forever love his detective and he would never ever ask Shinichi to stop doing what he love. However, sometimes Kaito wished his boyfriend had better luck. The magician looked up as the door to Mergure-keibi's office finally opened to let Shinichi out. Kaito pushed off of the wall and the ladies stood up. Shinichi caught sight of his boyfriend and quickly strode over to him.

"Finally Done?" Kaito asked hotly he had not expected his Tantei-kun to push him a little harshly back against the wall and kiss him. Everyone stopped and stared as Shinichi jumped up to wrap his legs around the magician. Shinichi looked down at his thief with loving and lustful eyes holding Kaito's face in his and he spoke quietly but everyone still heard him.

"I want to feel it in the morning Kaito" Kaito had never been so surprised by his lover, his brain would shut down later in shock but right now his Shinichi needed to be satisfied. Kaito grinned mischievously

"Naughty boy were in public"

"Does that mean you can't comply with my request" Shinichi teased innocently Kaito bristled oh Tantei-kun was going definitely going to get it now.

"No I will, but first I'm going to teach you some manners" Kaito had finally carried Shinichi out the door with those words.

"Who would have thought that Kudou-kun would be such a pervert" Sato-keigi stated boldly.

"Ah Sato-san" Takagi reprimanded.

"What it's true"

"You don't have to say it out loud" Takagi looked at Mergure and Ran pointedly. Ran was still red faced her best friend had just oh she didn't want to think about that.

"I think that answers that Shinichi gives the cues but takes it up the ass" Sera stated merrily, and Sonoko nodded in agreement. Ran didn't get any sleep that night at all she couldn't stop thinking about her best friend and his boyfriend. In the morning Ran got a text from Shinichi that read

'I hope yesterday answered yours Sonoko's and Sera's question, you didn't have to spy on us I would have told you, you know'

Ran had never felt so stupid of course Shinichi knew they were spying on him, so that meant last night was all an act, but wait Shinichi said that last night answered their question. Then again as she glanced back down at her phone her embarrassment of last night wouldn't have happened if she just ask Shinichi directly. Some best friend she was spying on him over something so private. She supposed she should apologize at school on Monday.

On Monday Ran became red faced again as she watched Shinichi walk with a distinct limp with a satisfied smile on his face. Either Shinichi got more than what he asked for on Saturday or most likely he had gotten more of it on Sunday, and from Kaito's self-satisfactory smirk Ran would have to go with the latter.


End file.
